


The five times Arya says no and the one time Arya says yes

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Arya is asked to be the promdate of many, but it's only when Daenerys has a much better proposal that Arya contemplates saying yes.





	The five times Arya says no and the one time Arya says yes

_Jon_

“No!” Arya raised her voice and shook her head. “I’m not going to prom with you, Jon.” 

“Come on. I don’t have a date if you’re not coming with me.” Jon pouted, knowing all too well that Arya couldn’t handle that. Most of the time he got what he wanted when he acted like a beaten puppy who’s favorite toy was stolen. 

“It’s so not cool to go to prom with your half brother.” Arya rolled her eyes. “It's even less cool to go to prom with your baby half sister.”

“Are you calling yourself a baby now?” Jon chuckled, but even his laugh couldn’t completely mask the pain, clearly visible on his face. 

“Why don’t you go to prom alone?” Arya shrugged. “Really, Jon. I’m not going. I swear. And I’m for sure not going with you.”

 

_Tyrion_

“I'm begging you, lady Arya. Will you please accompany me to the ball next month?” Tyrion leaned casually against one of the lockers with a rose pressed between his hands. He at least had put some effort in his invitation, but it still wouldn’t be enough.

“It's nothing personal, really.” Arya let out a deep sigh. “I'm not going to the ball. Not with you. Not with anybody.” Arya closed her own locker. “But, I’ve heard Jon is still looking for a date, maybe the two of you can go together?”

Tyrion furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief. “I would much rather go alone than in the company of your brother.” Tyrion held the rose behind his back. “I'm terribly sorry. Jon is an amazing friend and we have much to bond over, but I draw the line at having dinner in the same restaurant with our dates.”

“Well, good luck finding one.” Arya walked past him to go to her next class.

 

_Yara_

“So…” Yara slid into the empty seat next to Arya’s. “I was wondering…” She shove a little closer towards Arya while she held her eyes firmly on the chalkboard filled with years and historical moments. “What would you think about going to prom together? As dates?” 

Arya raised her eyebrows and for the first time in almost three years she wrote something down in her notebook. “I'm not going to prom.”

“Look…” Yara turned towards Arya and placed a hand on Arya’s table. “I understand you’re not really into having a guy around you who doesn’t want anything but getting in your pants after the ball is over, but…”

“I said…” Arya spoke clearly, once again writing something down in her notebook while not even looking at the girl next to her. “I'm not going to that stupid prom. I don’t care about it. Prom’s are Sansa’s thing. Not mine. Call me when there is a soccer tournament I can participate in.”

Yara stood up from her seat again and Arya ripped the page from her notebook.

How often would she have to say that she was not interested in that stupid ball?

 

_Hot Pie_

Arya took a bite from the piece of cake Hot Pie had pushed towards her. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste, the structure, the perfect pie like only Hot Pie could make it. “This…is…so…good…” Arya moaned and took another bite, all of a sudden frowning when she tasted something weird, something different.

A second later she unfolded a tiny piece of paper. She looked at Hot Pie to see what it was all about, but it seemed as if he was busy avoiding her glance. 

_Would you want to go to prom with me?_

Arya let out a deep sigh and placed the tiny piece of paper in front of her. “Why does everyone want to go to prom with me?” 

Hot Pie swallowed and although he turned his head towards her, he was still not looking at her. “Because…” He shrugged. “You're the only one I can imagine going with?”

Arya let out a deep sigh. “I'm sorry, but I’m not going, really.” She stood up from her seat. “But thanks for the pie. I love the pie.”

“You're welcome…”

 

_Gendry_

Arya threw her backpack over her shoulder while she left the girls locker room. Her hair was still wet and she was not sure if the shower had washed away all the sweat.

“I’ve heard you’ve been breaking hearts left and right, Stark girl.” Gendry blocked her way, a huge grin on his handsome face. “I assume that’s because you wanted to make sure that if I’d ask you, you could still say yes?”

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, it’s because I’m not going.”

“Everyone is going, Arya. You can’t be the only one staying at home. And you don’t have the excuse to not have a date.”

“I don’t care what everyone does.” Arya shrugged. “I’m not interested in that stupid ball. I don’t want to be picked up by a limousine and having dinner in a fancy restaurant. I don’t want to wear a pretty ball gown and dance all those stupid dances. I don’t want to make pictures with crazy hats and other props. I’m not going.”

Gendry lifted his hands up and stepped aside. “No need to get angry, princess.” He shook his head. “You could’ve just said no.”

 

_Daenerys_

Arya was on her way home. Robb and Jon had both offered her a ride, but she had not really felt like accepting it. She needed time to think, to be alone. It felt like she had been saying no to people the entire day and although she wouldn’t change a thing about it, she still felt exhausted after doing so. 

What made that stupid prom so important? Why was it such a big deal and why did so many people want her to be their date? It wasn’t like she would look good in a dress. Well, maybe she would. She just wouldn’t like wearing one. 

“Arya?” 

Arya threw her head in her neck when she heard her name for the who knew how many-th time today. “If you’re here to ask me to go to prom with you, the answer is no.” 

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows and stood still. “Asking you to prom? Why do you think I’m interested in going to that prom?” 

Arya let out a relieved sigh and shrugged. “Because everyone seems to be? I’ve been asked five times today if I wanted to be a date to that prom. I’ve said no five times.”

Daenerys let out a small chuckle and she wrapped an arm around Arya’s shoulders. “I've heard about that. Your reputation proceeds you.” She paused for a moment while they fell into step. “I wanted to invite you for an alternative party.”

“An alternative party?” Arya slowed down until she almost stood still. 

“Yes, a party without prom dresses, without photographers, without queens and kings and nasty competition.”

“As if you wouldn’t win that competition if you’d participate.” Arya interrupted Daenerys. 

“If being the keyword here.” Daenerys smiled at the younger Stark. “I am not going to that ball. Sansa can have the crown. I don’t care about it. I’d much rather hang out with you at home, wearing nothing but our pajamas, eating loads of chocolate and cookies and watching movies.”

“Dany…” 

Daenerys’ smile faded. “Please, don’t call me that. My brother calls me that when he’s about to say something I won’t like.”

“Fine, Daenerys…” Arya paused. “I’m not into girl’s nights either.” Arya shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “I'm not gonna braid your hair and discuss guys.”

“Who says I want to discuss guys? And I have a nanny to braid my hair.” Daenerys winked. “I was more thinking about calling this…” She hesitated for a moment. “The most casual date in history.”

“Date?” Arya widened her eyes and she let the words sink in. She had never really thought about dating. Not about dating guys. Not about dating girls. Not about dating anyone. Dating, that was Sansa’s strongest suit and no matter how often her sister gave her unwanted advice, Arya had still not magically developed an interest in it. 

Until now. 

“Yes, a date.” Daenerys dropped her arm. “I know that normally people invite others to fancy restaurants or to the cinema or to prom, but…” She shrugged. “I thought you’d prefer an evening at home, just being ourselves.”

Arya had to admit that it was surprisingly refreshing and that she wasn't against the idea. In her case, not being against an idea was probably the same as liking the idea. “Fine, why not?” She smiled back at the pretty blonde. “I'll go and find the ugliest pajamas I own.”

“I didn’t expect anything else.”


End file.
